Summer of Randomness
by Corporal CamHam
Summary: Sequel to Black Flag High modern day AU! Since school's out and Elizabeth and her friends have nothing to do... they do things that people may say are illegal... such as Macie brutally beating up an 'innocent' female and setting of fireworks underwater... maybe they'll live!
1. Ze Beginning :)

I threw the t.v. remote at the floor as the last episode of Attack on Titan came to an end.

"It's just a show! No need to turn into a psycho about!" My mom called out from the kitchen.

"IT'S MY LIFE AT THE MOMENT!" I shouted back.

My mom sighed. "Of course it is... You even bought that one girl's costume!"

Right before I shouted back at her once again, my phone's ringtone went off and the caller I.D. said that Aveline was calling me.

"What?" I asked a little irritated.

"Me, Macie, Mei, and Light are having a girl's day. Want to join?" Aveline asked while chatter was going on in the background.

I looked down at the t.v. remote on the ground. "What time do I need to be at your place?"

"Oh~ is Lizzy coming to!?" Light's voice said in the background.

"I'll pick you up around 1. We're going shopping!"

Before I had a chance to reply, Aveline hung up, and I threw my phone down on the couch.

I look at the clock on my wall. 12:23, perfect timing.

"Are you going somewhere sweetie?" My mother asked as she walked out of the kitchen, a cup of tea in her hands.

I nodded. "Shopping with my friends!"

"I'll leave some money for you..."

(Le time skip)

I was currently sitting at a table in the food court at the mall, with Macie, staring at Anne and Caroline, who were also staring at us.

"She still hasn't gotten over what happened at the Sophomore Showdown..." Anne shakes her head and stands up, Caroline doing the exact same moment.

"I did sorta embarrass her in front if the sophomore class." Macie smiled at her ex-best friend. "You do know I like to get revenge, and I go crazy with it."

Anne and Caroline roll their eyes and walk out of the food court.

I stare blankly at the half eaten pizza in front of me. "Are you done?" I ask while standing up from my seat.

Macie jumped up. "I've been done. I just wanted to stare them down."

We both picked up our Hot Topic bags and proceed to find Aveline, Light, and Mei. "Do you remember where they went off too?"

~change to 3rd person view~

As Elizabeth and Macie walked around looking for the rest of their group. Edward and Lightning followed them, more like stalking them.

"What are we doing?" Lightning said confused. "I was doing something!"

Edward shrugged. "I actually don't know... but don't we always do random things?"

"Very true. But where did Connor Go?" Lightning asked.

Edward shoved his hands into his hoodie's pocket. "He was or is talking to Aveline in the GameStop by that pretzel place."

"Oh yeah, I forgot that they were dating!"

While the boy's conversation was happening. Elizabeth and Macie were dealing with Anne and Caroline.

"Do you think I care?" Elizabeth said while raising an eyebrow.

Caroline crossed her arms. "Our problems are more important then your monthly bills!" Anne smirked at the comment.

Macie grew on evil smile on her face. "WE GOTTA SHOPLIFTER! THE MERCHANDISE IS IN THE RED HEAD'S HORRENDOUS BAG!"

Before Anne could shout something back, Macie grabbed Elizabeth's free hand and bolted away from the fuming duo.

"We gots to get outta here!" Macie yelled while running towards the exit.

(I FINALLY GOT IT TO WORK! If you read the disclaimer, that I posted on Black Flag High, the file kept deleting so I couldn't post it here... well, I GOT IT TO WORK! Anyway, Review, Favorite, Follow, or any questions PM me)


	2. Cousin Alice

"What do you mean my cousin's staying with us?" I lifted myself up from the green couch.

"Exactly as I said earlier. Your cousin, Alice, is staying with us for a little while." My mother repeated after she took a sip of her coffee.

I remember Alice. During a summer a long time ago, she stole my ice cream the tripped me. Also she did sorta try to kill me with a knife.

"The Devil is upon us, Mother!" I shouted while running up the stairs towards my room.

(The next day)

Mother and I stood in the driveway, as Alice stepped out the car. Her blond hair was loose and swaying with every step she took, as her green eyes glared daggers at me.

After my aunt Maple put Alice's luggage inside, she waved goodbye to us before getting in her car backing out and driving away.

"Welcome Alice! We're so happen you could come!" My mother put on a fake smile. "Remember Elizabeth?"

Alice continued to stare at me. "Oh, of course I do!" She said in a totally fake voice.

I grumbled a curse word or two as I turned around, and walked back into the house.

I ran up the steps and to my room, making sure to lock the door, and grabbed my phone.

I texted Edward saying we need to have an emergency meeting at my place tomorrow afternoon

(MYSTICAL TIME SKIP!)

Aveline, Macie, Savannah, and Light Sat down on my bed. Edward, Connor, and Lighting Sat on the floor, and Me I sat in my armchair, while I stood.

"What's this meeting about?" Mei asked while looking around my room.

"My spoiled a** cousin living with me!" I placed my hands into my pockets.

"Is it the blond chick who was talking to Anne and Caroline at the park this morning?" Mei stopped looking around.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Is this cousin really that bad?"

"Has your cousin tried to kill you before? With a knife?" I shot back at him.

"You make a fine point, lass! Continue."

Before I could speak again, the door to my room flew open and there stood Alice with a smug grin on her face.

"Does your mother know you have these monkeys here?" She smacked on her gum loudly.

"Yes she does, NOW GO AWAY!" I shouted.

Anne and Caroline showed up behind her. "Ugh, who invited the gutter trash?" Anne giggled.

Macie stood up. "Imma stab a b****" she mumbled.

Alice walked in and stopped right in front of me. "You better leave, I need this house to myself!"

"Why? Are you guys shooting a porno or somethin'?" Macie raised an eyebrow.

"We just don't want it smelling like failure while watching t.v." Alice blew a bubble with her gum.

I nodded towards Macie. She grabbed a fistfull of Alice's hair and proceeded to drag her down the stairs.

"LET ME GO YOU LITTLE DIRT BAG!" Alice screamed before she was dragged outside.

Anne and Caroline stared at us, before they descended the stairs and left.

Edward laughed. "Your cousin's a b****!"

"I know. I have to live with it!"

**How many people hate Alice already!? **

**Review, Favorite, Follow, and any questions or suggestions PM me!:)**


End file.
